Simple complication
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: An accident causes a small problem with Robin, a literally small problem. Now on a search to fix what's been done the team may uncover who Robin truly is
1. Chapter 1

Simple complication

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

A/N: yeah there a like a thousand de-aged fics but what the hell I'm in a fluffy mood! So here it goes. Okay I placed Robin at eight even though he started being Robin when he was nine, just because I wanted involvement with Bruce but confusion about heroes. Sorry if that complicates things.

IT should have been a simple mission but can't that be said about all the team missions. Of course it all turned into a big mess that mostly involved super boy basing threw a wall and Wally running into a wall. Lights are flashing, alarms are going off.

It should be simple, some Cadmus scientist starting things up again; yeah this really should have been simple. Some why does Wally find himself in the way of an explosion? And why is Robin pushing out of the way. The explosion roars and Kid flash screams out for his friend. Super boy turns while bashing the final two baddies heads together. M'gann lets out a cry of fear when she sees Robin engulfed.

The flame and smoke let a final WOOSH that sends the entire young hero's backward. They regain balance and cough waving at the smoke.

"Rob," Kid flash cries out rushing into the smoke at super speed. Wally looks around desperately but a small moan catches his ears. KF looks left and down to see what he thought was Robin until he gets close. It is Robin's clothing but inside them is a small boy who couldn't be older than eight. There is a gash on his right arm and his face is dusty and bruised.

Wally kneels beside the boy and touches the mask over his eyes. He is pale under the dust, like Robin, and has jet black hair, like Robin. Wally hadn't met Robin until he was elven and this boy looks very much like that. Slowly Wally picks up the boy and walks back to the team.

"Where is Robin," Kaldur asks worriedly.

"And who's the kid," Artemis demands.

"I…," KF pauses. "I think this is Robin…"

Break line

Dick Grayson squeezes his eyes shut, tossing and turning. His mind is racing in panic. He wants to wake up but he can't. In a desperate effort his lungs let a cry escape.

"MOM DAD," the boy sits up and screams his heart pounding in his ears. The first think he notices is that he is in pain, a lot of pain. The second thing he notices is that he is not at home or his new home. He'd only been living with Mr. Wayne for a few weeks but he knows this place is not the man's mansion.

He's on the coach in a big room that's walls appear to be made of stone. His stomach plunges down as fear sets in. his heart races. This is not right. A few weeks ago Dick wouldn't have panicked or cried, but a few weeks ago he didn't watches his parents fall to their deaths.

He draws his knees to his chest and rocks back and forth tears rolling down his face. He can feel the hyperventilation coming on. He wants his parent's, he want's Mr. Wayne or Alfred. Tears pour down his face in loud gasping sobs.

"Robin," a voice cries. Dick's heart leaps, that's what his parent's called him. His eye's shoot open but what meets him is a red head in a yellow and red body suit. He rush to Dick and by rush it means a blur and the boy is suddenly before the boy. Dick let out a cry of fear and pulled further into himself. He lets out a whimper of sheer fear.

"Hey Rob what's wrong," the red head asks reaching out to touch the little boy's shoulder.

"No," the boy cries at. "Stay away! Please don't hurt me!" Dick hates how weak he sounds but he's scared and confused.

"Hey don't cry," Kid flash says panicked. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Wally is he wake," a female voice calls. Robin looks to see a girl, a green girl.

"Yeah but he's really freaked out," Wally says to the Martian. M'gann kneels before Robin.

"Robin," She says softly. "Are you alright?" and the boy finally break.

"No I'm not," he sobs tears streaming down his face. "I don't know who you are or where I am! I want to go home! I want to be with Mr. Wayne!" Wally and M'gann are at a loss

"We should call batman," M'gann says.

"Oh yeah cuz that does gonna be fun..."

Break line

All Wally had to say was 'Robin is hurt' and at speed that could rival flash the dark knight arrives. Wally blankly points to the coach where the little boy is curled. It takes all the man has to stop his mouth from dropping open. He knows the boy on the coach in a second. The way he is shaking and crying, he knows.

"Everyone out," Batman growls. Wally opens his mouth to protest but he gets the famous bat glare and flees the room. Bruce takes three long strides before he is kneeling before his ward.

"y-you're batman," Dick whimpers. Bruce nods but pulls down his cowl reviling his secret identity. Dick's mouth drops open in shock and awe. All the little boy can do is staring.

"Dick," Bruce says very softly. "What is the last thing you remember?" Dick frowns and gives a cute expression of thinking.

"I-I started my first day at school," Dick mumbles almost asking if he is right. Bruce frown: that was a bad day.

"Why am I here," Dick asks. "What's happening?" tears are flowing down the boy's face.

"That's very hard to explain Dick," Bruce says. "But right now I think we should go home." Bruce offers a smile and Dick nods his head meekly trying to hide a yawn. Bruce chuckles and picks up the boy who rests his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," Dick yawns.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bruce," Batman jokes. "oh and Wally tell the rest of the team we'll be back tomorrow and if you're going to spy on someone you should really stop your stomach from roaring." And with that Batman and the boy who should be Robin go through the Zeta beam.


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: wow lots of nice reviews so I feel I should update soon so here you are! Oh this chapter is totally over done but its three in the fucking morning and I want fluff!

Bruce has forgotten how clingy Dick was when he was this age. The way he wrapped his skinny arms around his adoptive father's neck. From what the batman has gathered Dick's state of mind is just shortly after his adoption leaving him at a fragile state.

Now at the bat cave Dick is sitting quietly in one of the chairs near the bat computer. He's watching Bruce in his batman costume feeling very confused and scared. Alfred had made quick work of tending to the boy's injuries and providing him with clothes still left from Dick at this age.

Bruce approaches the boy and knees before him and put his big hands on the now little boys thin shoulders.

"How are you doing," Bruce asks in a kind voice people would not expect from him.

"Okay," Dick says shyly. "What's going on?" Bruce sighs.

"It's very hard to explain," Batman says. "You were in an accident and something happened. You're supposed to be thirteen and those teenagers are your teammates. You're a hero and your name is Robin." Dick blinks his big blue eyes owlishly and sure what to say but after a moment he does.

"I believe you," he says. "I mean you're batman, there could be stranger things…" Bruce can't help but smile a little bit.

"Okay," Bruce says softly. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Dick just nods and yawns widely. Bruce chuckles lightly.

"You've had a long day huh," Bruce smiles. Dick nods in response.

"Alright let's take you up to bed," Bruce says picking the boy up whom instinctively wraps his arms around the bat's neck. Bruce smiles warmly and walks up from the bat cave.

Break line

Dick shoots up in panic a scream drowned in his throat. The sweat is dripping down his face and he's shaking. He doesn't know when he started crying but he shoves his face in the big fluffy pillow. Dick is afraid, he's afraid to cry here because he's afraid of Bruce getting angry with him (at this point he's in a panic and forgot everything Bruce told him).

Dick can remember where he was before, the juvenile detention center, Bruce maybe cold but he's better than that. Dick got out of the bed and started to pace, the floor is made of wood and it's cold against his tiny bare feet.

The house feels so big and empty and it made so many odd, scary noises. It's so cold and he rubs his arms up and down trying to warm up but shivers still wrack his body. Dick walks back and forth until he can't take anymore so he goes into the hallway.

The hallway seems long and menacing reminding Dick how very small he is. Slowly Dick walks down the corridor not knowing where he is going. His losses track of time and zones out as he walks until a hand touches his shoulders. Dick lets out a cry of fear and falls to the floor. Lifting his head he sees Bruce looking at him with concern.

"Dick are you alright," Bruce asks.

"I-I'm sorry," Dick whimpers.

"For what," Bruce ask confused.

"For waking you up…," Dick is on his feet and staring at his toes. Realization sets in as all of this comes back to Bruce's memories. He still can't believe Dick had been afraid of him, or that it's happening again. Bruce smiles softly at his ward.

"Dick its fine," Bruce assures. "I have nightmares too, I know it's scary." Dick inches closer to the play boy, shuffling his feet giving Bruce a look that even the bat will admit is cute.

"Do you wanna sleep in my bed," Bruce asks. Dick nods vigorously. Bruce chuckles and offers the boy a hand, Dick takes it. Dick's hand is all but devoured by Bruce's. Bruce led the way to his bed room and helped Dick get on the bed before settling in himself. Dick curled into Bruce's side like a kitten. Bruce genially stroked the boy's black hair.

"You know I won't leave you right," Bruce says watching the child lean into his touch. Dick tilts his head to the side showing he clearly doesn't know.

"Well I won't," Bruce says touching his forehead to the boys. He isn't a deeply affectionate person but Dick always made the exception. Maybe it's the image of himself in the boy, or Dick's determination, his heart the way he could always smile.

"I love you Bruce," Dick mumbles his eye lids drooping.

"I love you to Dick," Bruce says throwing a thick arm over Dick's chest wanting him to feel secure and warm…

The pare sleep peacefully completely unaware that Tony Zucco has escaped from prison.

A/N: oh my god I'm lame


	3. Chapter 3

Simple Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice

A/N: well it's been awhile since I updated but I am posting an update to just about every other young justice fic I write so I see it as only fair to you guys. I really want to do some sibling fluff between the team and our favorite little bird. It'll be fun to give my favorite alien couple a chance to play mama and daddy. If you're wondering why there will be no spitfire it's because I kinda hate Artemis' guts. Sorry if that's a bit of a letdown. Oh and Dickie gets a toy in this. It's the toy every young age fic seems to give him but I choose it because Dick had a cute relationship with this animal in Batman the animated series.

Bruce opened his eyes to find small warmth curled into his chest. Gotham's playboy looks down to see his little bird turned eight year old snuggled into his chest a small peaceful smile on his face. Bruce smiles warmly and genially nudges the child.

"Dickey," Bruce says. "It's time to get up." Dick's head pops up blinking his baby blues owlishly.

"Morning," the little ebony yawns. "What's going on today?"

"Well I have something's I have to figure out," Bruce says. "You're going to see some friends." Dick remembers what Bruce told him yesterday and that Bruce is batman. Now Dick is a smart kid and he is pretty sure the young, costumed teens from yesterday are these 'friends'.

"Are they nice," Dick asks nervously. Bruce could say a lot of things that batman would say but he decides against it.

"Yes," he says. "Their kind of like your older siblings. But you have to remember they don't know who you are. To them you're Robin."

"Okay," Dick says absolutely beaming at his adoptive father. Bruce can't help but smile back. The two get out of Bruce's bed and get ready for the moment. Bruce is frustrated to find how few cloths there are for Dick. He wonders if he could get the team to would take Dick shopping. The idea is actually funny to him as he remembers how shy Dick was about asking him for anything and he can clearly see M'gann wanting to spoil the little bird.

When the two enter mount Justice they find the whole team sitting in the main room worried expressions on all their faces. M'gann is the first to see the little boy hiding under the bats cape. The Martian comes floating over to the two. She kneels down to eye level with the child.

"Hello Robin," She says in her usual bright voice.

"Hi," Robin says shyly before ducking back behind Bruce.

"I'm leaving him with you today," Batman says in his normal cold voice. "I expect him in one piece and unharmed."

"I can assure you he will be," Kaldur says smiling down at Robin. Batman nods and pulls out a credit card.

"I am in lacking of children's cloths," Bruce informs. "I trust that you are capable of this."

"Sweet shopping spree," Wally says zooming up to Bruce who gives a fiery bat glare.

"I trust you to keep this away from kid flash," Batman says to Kaldur.

"You have my word," Aqualad says taking the card and securing it in his pocket. Batman looks down at the boy at his side and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Be good for your friends okay," Bruce says with much more affection then the team even thought possible form the bat. Dick nods before hugging the man's leg which was returned by a light ruffling of the hair.

"I'll see you soon," Bruce assures before turning back to the zeta beaming. Dick watches him go and feels his heart sink a little. These people seem nice enough but there is just a certain assurance of Bruce, like Alfred's hot chocolate (or even Alfred himself). Bruce is safe.

"So this is Robin now," Artemis says finally approaching, super boy behind her. Super boy is much more uneasy then the rest, he has never dealt with children. It is now that the clone realizes that the little Robin is staring at him.

"That's superman's symbol," he says curiously. "Are you his son?" Conner snorts.

"Not to him," the clone growls. Robin steps back feeling scared like he's done something wrong. Wally shots Conner an annoyed look.

"Not worry about him," Wally says brightly. "Suepy's great just a little touchy." Dick looks up at the red head and his big goofy smile. He feels like he has a connection with him.

"So Robin what do you want to do today," M'gann asks beaming at the boy. Robin blushes and shuffled his feet taking sudden interest in them.

"I dunno," he says shyly. M'gann partially squeals at Robin's cuteness.

"Would you like to play a game," Kaldur asks giving a clam smile.

"What kind of game," Robin asks.

"Well," Kaldur frowns. "I don't really know what type of games none sea people do."

"Oh oh," Wally jumps up and down. "We could play hide and seek!"

"Oh sure," Artemis says sarcastically. "Because the mountain is a safe place for a little kid to run around and hide!"

"Artemis has a point," Kaldur says trying to make it apparent he is not taking sides (which fails with Wally).

"What about a movie," M'gann says. "That's safe."

"Do we have movies here," Kaldur asks.

"I have a bunch of Disney movies in my room," Wally says brightly. Artemis raises an eyebrow.

"And why do you have those," Artemis smirks. Wally's face turns bright red.

"n-no reason," he says quickly and runs to his room to get the movies before anymore comments can be made. Dick could point out that he is eight and a little too old for Disney movies but he doesn't want to be trouble or make anyone mad at him. In seconds Wally returns with the movies, a box of them. The speedster sits the box down at smiles at Dick who pokes his head in the box before pulling out the Hunchback of Notre dame.

"Can we watch this one," he asks sweetly and very unsure.

"Of course," M'gann says and uses her tectonics to put the movie in. The six settle on the couch, Robin sitting between Wally and M'gann. As the movie goes on Kaldur, M'gann and Conner become very engrossed having never seen a Disney movie before. Dick finds himself enjoying the movie himself but even more he enjoys Wally's out of tone versions of the songs which he apparently knows by heart. Wally knows full well the blond archer will most likely use this against him later but he is clearly making Dick happy.

After the movie the team decides to make their way to the shopping area of Happy Harbor to get the things Robin needed. Dick pads along behind the team finding it just as difficult to keep up with them as it is with Bruce. Suddenly Conner stops, picks Dick up and places the boy on his shoulders. Robin lets out a squeak of surprise before calming himself and lightly resting hands on the top of the clones head. Dick can't help but smile, he loves being up high. M'gann giggles at the sight of her tough guy boyfriend with an eight year old on his shoulders.

"So where should we go," Kaldur asks once again at a loss for how this sort of thing works.

"Toy store," Wally says without any thought at all.

"I don't think br-batman needs to spend his money on that stuff," Dick says. "I don't really need it."

"Dude you're a little kid," Wally says. "Getting spoiled is half the fun!"

"We should probably get the necessaries first," Kaldur says. Wally pouts like he is the child. Dick gives a small (and absolutely adorable) laughs hiding his face in the clones black hair. The team finds a children's clothing store and Dick picks out a few simple things very similar to what he wears as the teenager, only smaller. After this, after endless insisting from Wally, the six went to the toy store in happy harbor.

It's not a big toy store but very nice. There a many toys out to play with and colorful kites hanging from the ceiling. At the checkout counter there is an endless amount of candy. The second they enter the store Wally grabs Dick's hand and pulls him further in the store. After a lot of running around Dick finds himself at a wall of stuffed animals. Carefully he takes an elephants off the wall.

It's actually a fairly big toy. It has soft fur and cute big ears. The eight year old held it close to his chest and wears a small smile on his face.

"Aww it's so cute," M'gann says from behind causing Dick to jump. "Do you like elephants?"

"Yeah," Dick says. "It reminds me of my elephant friend when I lived at the circus. A second after the words come out of his the little boy claps his hands over his mouth.

"o-oh no," Dick says sounding extremely upset. "I wasn't supposed to say that! Batman is going to get mad at me!" his voice is quivering like he's going to cry at any moment. M'gann quickly wraps her arms around the little boy and gives him a warm hug.

"It's okay Robin," she sooths. "I won't tell batman, I promise!" Dick shyly hugs the Martian back.

"Thanks M'gann," he says. M'gann picks up the elephant and Dick's hand as they go up and pay. Once out of the toy store Wally starts to whine about being hungry so the young heroes go for lunch. They find a pizza parlor and take seats at one of the biggest booths in the store. Dick sits between M'gann and Conner this time with his new elephant on his lap.

There is a lot of arguing between Wally and Artemis they all agree on peperoni pizza and cheesy bread sticks. When the pizza come Dick takes a piece and takes a small bite and the cheesy strings off and down his chin. Even Conner can't help but laugh at this. Once the pizza is eaten (mostly thanks to Kid flash) Wally claps his hands together.

"Okay who wants ice cream," he exclaims.

"I'm full," Dick says looking at Wally hoping he won't get mad.

"We can have ice cream later at the mountain," M'gann offers. The team agrees and heads back to the mountain. A few hours later M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis find themselves looking for their three absent team members. M'gann peaks into Dick's room and find a sense she can hardly believe.

Dick is asleep on the bed hugging his elephant. On his right is a sleeping Conner on hand resting on Dick's shoulder and on the left a sleeping Wally one arm slung over Dick's chest. M'gann is absolutely beaming as she hurries off to find a camera.

A/N: wow that was longer then I expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Simple Complication

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: woot a new chapter. I'm on a real flow so here we go! Oh and p.s. I swear to god I am not trying to be mean or a bitch but if you're going to leave constructive critic, which is fully welcome and I love, please don't leave an comment that I can't reply to. I'm not trying to be meaning I'm really not but it's extremely frustrating to me. Anyways I hope I'm not hurting anyone's feeling and please enjoy the chapter.

Dick is sitting on Conner's lap, which M'gann is absolutely gushing over. Dick isn't really watching the TV; he is more amused by Wally and Aretmis' battle which involves horribly corny adaptations of each other's names. While he doesn't understand some of them the ones he does make him giggle.

_"Breaking news in Gotham!"_

Dick turns his attention to the TV where a news caster is starting the story.

_"Convicted mob boss and murder Tony Zucco has escaped from prison! Most remember him for the murder of the circus performers the flying Grayson's…"_

No one on the team hears another word. Dick has fall off Superboy's lap and is now curled in a ball on the floor hyperventilating.

"No…no…nononononononon," Robin is spiraling, his tears dripping down his face. "Oh god, please, no, no." Wally his at his best friend's side in a second and M'gann, Artemis and Kaldur are at only moments behind.

"Call bat_man,"_ Kaldur orders as he takes hold of Dick's shoulders. "Robin you have to breath, shhh its okay." Kaldur keeps his hands on Robin's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. Wally is gone and back at this point.

"Batman well be here soon," Wally says feeling, yet again, helpless to ease his friend.

"What happened," Conner asks panicked.

"I don't know," M'gann says. "The news just came on!"

"What did it say," Kaldur asks.

"Something about dead circus performers," Conner answers. M'gann breaths in quickly.

"What is it M'gann," Artemis asks. The Martian bites her bottom lip.

"I told him I wouldn't say," she says.

"M'gann this is important," Kaldur says. "It could help Robin!" M'gann looks hopelessly at the little boy.

"He said he lived at the circus," M'gann says. "Maybe there his parents."

"That is none of your concern," I cold voice fills the mountain. The dark knight sweeps in pushing the teen aside. Batman sweeps Dick up in his arms and wraps his cape around him.

"That's not fair," Wally shouts. "He's our teammate!" Batman snarls.

"Kid flash," the dark knight growls. "I do not see what the problem is considering _you_ already know Robin's identity." The team turns to face the speedster.

"You know," Artemis demands.

"Well…yeah," Wally says. "But I'm like his best friend!"

"So he trusts you more," Conner snarls.

"n-no that's now what it means," Wally says defensively.

"Then what," Artemis snaps. "That he likes you more?"

"Okay he hasn't even knows you that long," Wally directs back at Artemis. "Or either of you." His notations to Conner and M'gann which he realizes seconds later are a mistake.

"So what," Conner roars. "So we're not as good as you? Not as trustworthy?"

"Does he not trust us," M'gann whispers to herself. She never wondered about Robin's sacristy or felt a need to question it. But he had told Wally? Does that mean Robin thinks less of them? The team is now on a standoff aside from Kaldur who has stepped towards batman.

"I do not appreciate you causing a riff within my team," Aqualad says with a calm, controlled tone to his voice. "But now that it is done I suggest you take Robin out of here before the situation upsets him further." Batman merely nods and walks away but Kaldur hears the gruff 'I apologize' from the bat as he vanishes as he vanishes threw the zeta tubes. 

A/N: so sorry for the repost but I realized that I forgot to edit this chapter so I had to fix it. A new chapter should be done today or tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Simple Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: hello all. I've been busy lately. I'm doing a lot of Drawings (check me out on deviant art link is on my profile…so lame advertising myself) anyway I've been updating on basically everything so it's this stories turn. Sorry it's taken to long! And sorry to people who like Artemis I kina base on her.

Artemis and Wally are having a stare off sending fiery glares at each other daring the other to make a move. M'gann is sitting near Conner taking in the waves of anger and trying to push it away to coop with her own sadness. Of course being near Conner isn't exactly helping considering anger is pouring off of him in Waves but she's there more for him than herself.

Kaldur is currently sitting watching the team waiting for the coming fallout. He himself, being the very respectful person he is (minus his minor conflict with Batman about an hour ago), has never pressed the matter of the youngest members I.D. He has an understanding that batman chooses to keep it a secret for a reason and that being to protect the boy he clearly thinks of as a son. He also had a deep feeling that Wally knew Robin's identity. Being as close as the two are it was a natural assumption and he is surprised the rest of his team was not aware of it.

"Okay are we just going to sit here," and the first domino is tipped by super boy. "Something's wrong with Robin and we don't know how to help because he doesn't trust us!" M'gann flinches at his voice.

"Yeah," Artemis exclaims then rounds on Wally. "Why should you get to know and we don't! We're all his team mates!"

"Oh because we all know sooooooooo much about you," Wally snaps back. "Why should Rob have to tell if you don't? You're a freakin hypocrite!" Artemis' face goes bright red whether it's with embracement or rage can't be told.

"But what does he have to hide," Super boy demands completely ignoring Wally's very good point (I mean seriously what the hell is up with her).

"Nothing," Wally exclaims. "He just doesn't want to disobey Batman."

"But why you," Conner rages and Wally explodes.

"BECAUSE HE'S KNOWN ME THE LONGEST," the speedster screams his voice going way up and cracking. "BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I'M HIS! BECAUSE HE CONSTANTLY WORKED TOGETHER! BECAUSE I TELL HIM EVERYTHING AND I'M THE FIRST FRIEND HE MADE IN A LONG TIME. THAT'S WHY HE TOLD ME! SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" and he zooms off, out of mount justice to who knows where.

"And now Wally is gone," Artemis grumbles. Kaldur stands and looks at the three remaining.

"Yes and that is the last I want to hear of this topic," Kaldur says his voice dead serious. "I understand it can be upsetting that Robin does not inform us of his life but that is _his choice_. If he chooses to tell you fin but I expect you as his teammates and friends to respect that." He finishes with a heavy tone of finality to his ending. The rest of the team is silent thinking of nothing more to say.

?

Wally runs as fast as he can to Gotham city and to the Wayne manor. He doubts Bruce will be happy to see him but Robin is his best friend, his little brother and if what he thinks upset Dick is what he tears he wants nothing more to be there for him. Dick was always there for him, no matter what! Whether it's he douche bag of a dad or anything and everything involving girls.

The speedster screeches to a halt in front of the massive oak door before pounding on them then ring the doorbell over and over and over (my best friend AWAYS does that and it's such a Wally thing). The door is opened a moment later revealing Alfred.

"Master Wallace," Alfred says barely masking his surprise. "May I inquire as to what provoked this unexpected visit?"

"I-I really want to see Rob," Wally's voice is desperately pleading. "I know he doesn't remember me but I'm really, REALLY worried about him! Please I just want to make sure he's okay!" Alfred can't help but smile, glad Dick has such a devoted friend. He knows Bruce won't like it but he lets Wally enter.

"Dick is in his room resting," Alfred says. "Please try to be quite and may I request you do not run within the house. I still haven't gotten the speed burns out of the wood." Wally scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," Wally says. "And thanks." Wally forces himself to walk up to walk up the stairs. Going to Dick's room he finds the eight year old sitting on the best holding his elephant in his lap staring out the window.

"Hey," Wally says. Dick jumps a little before realizing it is Wally.

"h-hi Wally," Dick says. He still doesn't know why he feels close to Wally but somehow even after the trouble at the mountain he is glad to see him. Wally sits down on the bed.

"Why did you come," Dick asks. "It seems like everyone was mad at me. I didn't mean to cause any problems…"

"Hey don't worry about that," Wally says forcing happiness though he is very worried. "Artemis and Suepy can be kinda grumpy. I just wanted to make sure you were really okay.

"I'm better now," Dick says though his voice isn't very convincing. "…why do I feel so close to you…?"

"Well," Wally smiles at the blue eyed boy. "When you're older we're best friends. I'm the only one on the team who knows you are Dick Grayson." Wally takes a pause.

"The new upset you," Wally says. "It's because the guy on their…he was the one that killed your parents, right?" Dick gives a small whimper and nods his head hugging his elephant tighter. Wally frowns deeply and pulls Dick into a tight hug.

"Hey don't worry," he says. "Batman is gonna catch him and he's gonna make sure nothing will happen to you!_ I'll_ keep you safe! I'll even stare here with you if want!" Wally completely disregards what Bruce might say about this, but he has a feeling if the little bird wants him to stay the man won't protest much. Dick rubs his eye and looks up at Wally his blue orbs filled with curiosity. Obviously the red head cares about him and it makes him wish he could remember what they had.

"You'll stay," Dick asks. Wally nods.

"If you want me to."

"I do," Dick says beaming up at the boy. Wally beams back and processed to attack Dick with tickles. He really feels like a big brother right now and he really likes it.


	6. Chapter 6

Simple Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice

A/N: okay here we go and I have nothing to say.

Bruce Wayne currently batman slams his fist down on the interrogation table rage practically pooling out of pours. The Cadmus scientist is quivering in his seat as batman growls deep in his throat.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Robin," each word is roared with pure loathing.

"I-it wa-was an experimental cerium," the man whimpers. "I-it was m-made t-to st-stop aging b-but…"

"BUT WHAT," Batman snarls grabbing the man by the shirt collar dragging him up to his face?

"It reverses the aging process," the man shrieks literally pissing himself. "t-the effect w-will wear o-off in a w-weak or t-two." The man burst into tear. Bruce wants to punch him just on bases of just being a sad excuse for a human being. His cape whipping he stalks out of the of the room.

"So it will just wear off," Superman asks who was on the other side of the door waiting to step in if Bruce was to loss control. There have been few occasions where Clark saw the other hero loss control. One occasion in particular was the first time Joker got his hands on Robin. It took flash and superman to hold the man back (and superman has super strength!). Of course that did nothing to denture the Jokers aim for the little bird (it probably encouraged it) and Bruce would still get violent but the first time was the worst. It always seems it's the worst whenever it involved Robin.

"Apparently," Bruce mutters. "For now I'm going to have to believe it. I have bigger things to worry about."

"Tony Zucco," Clark states. "Do you think he'll come after Di—Robin," the man stops himself from blurting the boys real name because the fact that the league knows is a general annoyance of Bruce's.

"Yes," Bruce says matter-o-factly. "And the man is so…I don't even know a word he wouldn't think twice about Robin still being the age he was when he killed his parents."

"A normal person would just think he hadn't grown much," Clark muses. Bruce merely nods his agreement.

"He should have a guard with him," Clark states.

"Kid flash is currently at my house," Bruce mutters clearly annoyed. "_All the time."_ Clark can't help but laugh inwardly knowing a speedster was living with batman.

"Well he is rather protective of Robin," the alien says with the slightest smile. This makes Bruce twinge with anger. How Clark can think fondly of other's children while he brushes off the one who wants nothing but his acceptance is enraging to him. He of all people knows how great of an affect a child can have in one's life, how it can change someone for the better. Hell even Barry matured a little when Wally came around. Still he has better things to worry about so he steps into the zeta beam.

?

Wally zips around the corner of the Wayne manor Dick cling to his shoulder laughing like mad. Wally feels a huge smile cross his lips. Wally loves little kids; there some of the only people that have the energy to keep up with him (not in a speed sense of course). Of course he is finding Dick to be clingy but he understands. Losing his parents and having the mindset that it only happened a few months ago must be hell. Finding a friend must be nice, Wally thinks.

Suddenly Wally finds himself tripping on a ruffle of a bunched up rug. He cries out as Dick is flung over his shoulders. The speedster panics until he sees the young acrobat twisting in the air and landing on his. Then Wally sees the floor the comes in contact with his face.

Dick walks back to Wally and sits cross legged in front of him and pokes his head.

"You okay," Dick asks crocking his head to the side. Wally props himself on his elbows so his lower body is still flat on the ground.

"Yep," Wally assures grinning goofily. Dick giggles before he seems to sadden.

"Do you think Bruce will be home soon," the little boy asks. Wally is now up a little more copying Dick's position.

"Well he's trying to figure out a way to help you out," Wally says. "But I'll bet he's gonna come home really soon!" Dick nods not sure he really believes Wally. Wally on the other hand is amazed someone can find comfort in BATMAN! The name itself demands fear. Yet an adorable little kid is completely attached to him. Then again Robin was close with batman. Apparently M'gann saw Batman hugging Robin after the horrible exercise. Wally has seen such things too.

Wally doesn't know much about Bruce Wayne, when he and Dick Grayson hang out it's not often at the manor so he doesn't see much of Bruce. Of course he's on the news but still that say little other then he's a playboy who 'accidently' loss a lot of girls phone numbers.

Suddenly the echo of the front door opening bounces off the walls through the manor. Dick hops up and rushes to the front door with Wally follow him. Bruce is entering and leaps onto the banister across to the chandelier, swings and jumps only to be caught by Bruce.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that," it would be a valid point but Bruce is smiling and the whole thing has a lack of effort. Wally smiles and thinks Bruce isn't that bad.

Wally was sleeping in Dick's bed. He wanted to sleep with Bruce but Batman was out on patrol. Suddenly there is a loud crash. Wally shoots up only to be hit upside the head with what he thinks is a baseball bat. There is a horrified scream and then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Simple Complication

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: well I've been slacking so I'm back

As Bruce re-entered the mansion from patrol he heard the sound of breaking glass and a shriek of terror. The man is up to Dick's room in a speed that rivals any speedster. He throws the door open to find the massive window broken and Wally West lying on the floor, head bleeding, completely knocked out. Dick Grayson is nowhere to be seen.

Bruce feels panic rise deep in his chest but he has to make the choice to help the bleeding boy on the floor before he can look for his son.

?

Wally feels a throbbing pain in his head as he is pulled back into reality. There are voice talking around him, voice filled with worry and anger. The teen sit up to find himself lying on a medical table in the bat cave. He cans here Bruce contacting his uncle Barry and the rest of the league. Something seems wrong, Bruce's voice sounds stressed, and…scared…since when does batman get scared?

Wally sits up only to be met by Alfred.

"Just relax Master Wallace," the butler says. "You took a very nasty blow to the head." Wally looks around trying desperately to remember what happened.

"Wait," Wally pauses. "W-where's Dick?" Bruce turns to face Wally a very dark look on his pale face.

"He was kidnapped," Bruce's voice is dry and dead. Wally shot off the table.

"WHAT," he cried ignoring the sudden dizziness that has overcome him. "NO…oh god this is my entire fault I was supposed to be watching him!"

"It's not your fault Kid Flash," Bruce says flatly no real comfort but truth to his voice. "Right now we just need to focus on finding him. Wally nods slowly.

"I've contacted the league," Bruce says.

"What about the team," Wally asks. Bruce frowns.

"I don't know if it is a good idea to tell them," Bruce mutters.

"Why," Wally asks. "They can help!"

"It risk too much of reviling Richard's past," Bruce states and Wally's mouth literally drops open.

"Isn't it more important to find him," Wally exclaims. "He's in trouble and need help!" Bruce stares at the ginger and serious stricken look on his face and he says something he never thought he would to any speedster.

"You're right," the bat says. "Go inform them of what has happened. I will contract you when I know more." And it is left at that.

?

For lack of a better word the team (minus Wally and Dick) is brooding. All, despite how well some are hiding it, are deeply upset that Wally is aware of Robin's ideality and they do not. Superboy is clenching the arm of the couch to the point of it ripping. M'gann is stirring batter of some sort. Artemis is nowhere to be seen and Kaldur is simply sitting ready for the oncoming storm that he is sure is moments always.

And the lighting rod is set when the computer announces Wally entering the cave. Everyone (minus Artemis) turns and stares as the speedster enters looking flustered. Superboy growls and M'gann simply looks down. Kaldur on the other hand raises himself to meet Wally whose face is veered with panic.

"Is something wrong," Kaldur asks.

"Robin's in trouble," Wally says his voice coming out forced.

"Well maybe he should get someone he _trust_ to help him," Conner barks out. Wally throws his arms up in frustration.

"God could you be more bull headed," he screams his voice cracking slightly. Conner is up and ready to charge but M'gann intercepts before he can reach the ginger.

"What's wrong with Robin," M'gann asks still showing concern despite her clear hurt.

"Someone kidnapped him," Wally exclaims.

"Oh my god," M'gann gasps clasping her hands over her mouth "why would someone do that?"

"I can't tell you," Wally says defeated.

"are you fucking serious," Artemis snarls finally reappearing. "if he's in such big trouble you tell us!"

"It's not my place to tell you," Wally cries out.

"Why not," Artemis screams.

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER," Wally screams back blowing up for the second time. "SOMEONE TOOK HIM AND HE'S AN EIGHT YEAR OLD! HE CAN'T DEFEND HIMSELF AND HE'S ALREADY TRAMATIZED! IF YOU GAVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM YOU'D PUT THE DAMN INSEAURITY ASIDE AND HELP HIM!" his breath his coming in huffs and he's vibrating. Artemis is gapping at him. Wally was always the joker; to see him explode in rage twice within 48 hours is unthinkable.

"Wally is right," Kaldur states. "we can discuss the issues of trust later but now our teammate needs our help."

"I agree," M'gann says and the other two nod their agreement. So the wait for batman's call.

And somewhere in Gotham Richard Grayson wakes up cold, scared, and alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Simple Complications

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: this took a while. Now I've fallen in love with Zatanna so I've decided to add her, actually she will play a majorly useful role. Now I have to say I don't plan to end this when Dickie gets rescued I plan to do major aftermath because personally I enjoy writing this. It's a lot less depressing than Unstable.

"Kid barely grew," Tony Zucco hisses staring at the trembling and tied eight year old cowering against the far wall of the abandon building. There are tears streaking his face as he stares in horror at the man who killed his parents, cousin and aunt. The man who left his only living relative in a vegetative state.

The man smirks at the child, a cruel cold look. And Dick Grayson thinks: I am going to die.

?

Artemis and M'gann stare at the bat cave, neither has been here before. Somehow, without Richard, this place seems colder and darker. Alfred has brought the team cookies though none of them feel like eating (Wally though can't help it).

Bruce is sitting at the bat computer, his eyes scanning the screen under his cowl. He is the world's greatest detective but Gotham is a big city, he's only one man. The screen is scrolling threw thousands of address of any crime ever associated with the Italian mob.

But that is so much! How did he not realize how bad these people were! Oh right…too busy with the villains. He'll have to work on that.

Bruce shakes his head because his eyes feel heavy and his head is aching. This is horrifying. Joker, despite the insanity can be fairly predictable or at least easy to find. Croc is always in the sewers and it's a damn sure guess that scarecrow will be at some asylum. But Zucco, he just doesn't know and he's goddamn batman (couldn't resist I'm sorry).

The man slams his fist down in the computer and snarls in rage causing every teen in the room to jump. It's scary to see the man they have none to be so under control to be so angry. M'gann can feel the waves of anger coming off of him but they're practically visible.

"Batman," Wally speaks up. "Is there anything we can do?" Bruce turns his head slightly. What can he say? Until he narrows down the locations the teens are practically useless and then something hits him.

"Zatanna," he exclaims and the whole team jumps. Bruce stands up. "Zatanna can locate him!"

"Of course," M'gann exclaims. "She's been out of the mountain for the week but she's back now!"

"Go to the Cave now," Bruce orders. "And get her here!" the Martian goes quickly as a sudden hope rises. They are going to save their bird!


End file.
